


Apologize

by Mskristinamay



Series: The Song Collection (Thiam Story) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Sad, Silent Liam, Song Lyrics, Theo kills someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Liam catches Theo doing something and it breaks him.Based on Apologize by OneRepublic. Lyrics are in bold.





	Apologize

**I'm holding on your rope,** **got me ten feet off the ground.**

 

“Liam, Liam just wait. I swear it’s not what it looks like.”

**And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound.**

 

Liam’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to formulate words. Tried desperately to articulate his thoughts and feelings in to a single coherent sentence. But his eyes kept falling to the person behind Theo. The one laying on the floor, unmoving, the one without a heartbeat. They told him this would happen, the whole pack had warned him that Theo would go back on his word, would kill again.

 

**You tell me that you need me,** ******then you go and cut me down.**

 

How could he have been so stupid? He shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. How could he have trusted the beautiful boy in front of him over his friends... over his _alpha_??

 

Because Theo had needed him and something inside him couldn’t refuse.

 

The same something inside him that did backflips when Theo smiled at him. The one that whimpered when Theo touched him. The one that made him feel sick to his stomach at the thought of the chimera no longer being a part of his life. The one that was now silent and nowhere to be found as Liam’s brain tried to comprehend what he just walked in on. What he had just watched. The gruesome images permanently etched in to his mind.

 

**But wait, you tell me that you're sorry... Didn't think I'd turn around and say:**

 

“Liam please. I did this for us.”

 

Liam recoiled as if he had been slapped. How could he... Liam’s eyes fell to the limp body again, tears finally trailing down his ashen cheeks. He had inspired Theo to kill? He fought back the urge to vomit. To cough up everything they had eaten _together_ no more than forty minutes ago.

 

Sharp shivers ran through his body, punching the breath out of him and making a strangled noise slip out of his parted lips.

 

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said, it's too late to apologize. It's too late, too late, oh, oh.**

 

Theo caught him as his knees gave out. They’d warned him and he didn’t listen.

 

**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh.**

 

Theo’s whispered voice fell into his ear, the words not making any sense and working to spin Liam further into the cloudy state his mind and fragile heart were already in. “He was trouble, Li. He had to be put down.”

 

Theo was trouble, and he should have been put down. Was put down. But Liam brought him back. Let him stay. Let him worm his way into his home, into his heart. And now here he was, right where his friends had said he would be.

 

**I need you like a heart needs a beat but it's nothing new, yeah. I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue.**

****

Liam pried his eyes open, meeting the cold lifeless ones staring directly at him. Another guttural noise escaping him.

 

“Easy, baby wolf.” Theo soothed into his ear, and as much as he wanted to pull away, to revolt, to lash out, to run away... he didn’t. Instead burrowing closer to the smell that he had become dependent on. Letting Theo lull him back from his impending panic attack with hushed whispers and sweet caresses to his face and hair.

 

**And you say sorry, like an angel, heaven let me think was you. But I'm afraid.**

 

He was lifted and carried like a child before being placed into the passenger seat of Theo’s truck where he sat as lifeless as the unknown man currently did in the warehouse. Eyes glazed over as he stared down at his hands now trembling in his lap. What was he going to do?

 

Theo lightly gripped his chin and turned his face to the side, pressing a kiss to his lips. One in which for the very first time, didn’t convey any of the passion that their normal kisses did. It was cold and swift and unanswered on his side.

 

“I love you Liam. Never forget that.” Theo murmured at some point and he just nodded.

 

**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground.**

 

He swallowed thickly, shoving the bile back down and peeking over at Theo’s expressionless face. He wasn’t going to do anything.

 

It didn’t matter what Theo had done, Liam thought to himself as he let Theo drive him away from the bloody scene. It would never be him that ended it… no matter what happened. He loved _, needed_ , Theo too much. No, it wouldn’t be him. It would be Theo, and when that happened, Liam wasn’t quite sure what would he would do.


End file.
